Autopilot systems in aircrafts provide assistance in controlling the flight without help of a pilot via a Flight Management System (FMS). In a typical scenario, when the aircraft stabilizes during the flight, the pilot can set predetermined parameters such as altitude and speed via cockpit display units, which display to the flight crew, including a pilot and co-pilot, a wide range of aircraft, flight, navigation, and other information pertaining to the operation and control of the aircraft. Subsequently, the autopilot mode is engaged for pilot's assistance.
The FMS includes processors, memory and navigation database. The FMS is coupled to sensors and an autopilot system of the aircraft. The navigation database includes all of the information required for building a flight plan, consisting of: Waypoints/Intersection, Airways, Radio navigation aids including distance measuring equipment (DME), VHF omnidirectional range (VOR), Non-directional beacons (NDBs), instrument landing systems (ILSs), Airports, Runways, Standard instrument departure (SID), Standard terminal arrival (STAR), Holding patterns (only as part of IAPs—although can be entered by command of ATC or at pilot's discretion), and Instrument approach procedure (IAP). The sensors are adapted to capture the real-time flight data. During the flight, if the pilot selects FMS as the navigation reference then autopilot compares the pre-set values of FMS with the real flight data and the autopilot maneuvers the aircraft in such a way that those two differences between the reference value and the real time flight data is zero.
The autopilot system is therefore adapted to control certain key systems of the aircraft without constant human intervention so as to provide relief to the pilot during mundane stages of a flight such as, high-altitude cruising, etc. However, since the weather conditions/flight data during a flight are dynamic in nature, typical autopilot systems are non-effective when there are sudden changes in such conditions/parameters as they may not be adapted to handle such changes and the pilot must rely on his own experience/expertise to fly the aircraft manually.
Also, in a scenario, where a pilot is inexperienced in a particular flight path, the pilot has to operate in conditions where he has no experience of dynamic climatic conditions occurring between said flight paths and therefore, guiding the aircraft in accordance with the pre-selected flight parameters may not be appropriate. Accordingly, there is also a requirement for a system which can provide guiding parameters to the pilot, which can assist him in deciding the parameters required to seamlessly control the flight between the destinations.